Cyanazine (2-chloro-4-(ethylamino)-6-(1-cyano-1-methylethylamino)-1,3,5-triazine) is used commercially as a herbicide. It is not generally satisfactory for controlling weeds in plantings of grain sorghum, since it tends to be rather toxic with respect to the sorghum plants at the dosages required to control the weeds.